All I Can Say
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Story/poem Natsume and Mikan both writes a poem and rights small sections of it during the years. Read to find out the ends of their poems. (Better than it sounds)


**Jessie: hey welcome to my one-shot All I can say. This is a story/poem. **

**Nagisa: She does not own Gakuen alice only HER plot thank you read on!**

**~starts story~**

_It feels like_

_I have not seen him in forever,_

"Natsume! Wait!" Natsume Hyuuga has been my childhood friend since forever. He has always protected me. We are now 12 and he's leaving for America. His mother need to give him a better life than he has here.

"Polka-dots I'm not leaving till 3, Ya going to help me or not."

"Sorry Nat But I just can't bare you leaving me... You know once 7th grade starts I'm going to get bullied for being so short! I won't know what to do... Your always there."

"I-i... sorry."

_wait did he just apologize?_

"Natsume no I didn-"

"I promised you I will always protect you."

"Natsume don't worry! You will keep your promise When you come back! And you will come back right?"

"..."

_"_...oh. Well I know you'll come back! Nothing can keep us apart and you know it! And I won't be lonely I heard a new girl will come to school she's an Imai."

"help me pack polka"

_I miss him _

_That is all I can say _

_I don't think he misses me _

_Lately I have been thinking that way,_

It has been 4 years now. We have been keeping contact threw : Call, text, Email, and Alice-book. But for the past 2 weeks he has not pick up my calls or replied to me!

We talked about our life's He had a girlfriend about 1 year ago named Luna. And before that a girl named Nakim. They both cheated on him...

I told him I got taller. I also had a boyfriend 2 years ago Ruka Nogi and before him Yuu. they played me.

7th grade sucked I was bullied. I did become friends with Hotaru Imai. But in 7th grade she was busy making money. Then I dated Yuu.

8th grade Ruka.

_DING _

He replied!

_There has been two boys_

_That I told I loved them _

_And no I don't think I _

_Lied_

_but sadly for me _

_they did,_

From: Natsume Hyuuga To: You

Yo Mikan, Look out side it's Christmas I think gifts are falling.

what?

_I miss him_

_that's all I can say,_

_ I just noticed something_

_I love him, _

_I played myself _

_I did that to push my pain from love_

_I dated other people I thought I loved to _

_Put away my pain_

I open the curtain and see a huge sign.

"Merry Chrismas Polka"

I felt a tear swim down my cheek as a see that famous grin I missed for four years.

_I miss him_

_I miss him_

_Thats is all I can say_

_I know he misses me _

_why else would he come all this way!_

I run as fast as I could down stairs. _he is back, he is back, Natsume is back! _I slam open the door and push my BEST friend onto the ground and hug him

"YOU CAME BACK!"

"I came back."

I Love Him forever

thats all I can say.

~twelve years later~

"Polka what are you doin?

"Oh I finally finished the poem I made when you came back for me."

"Oh did you write the part that when we started school I slammed Ruka's and Yuu's face into their own lockers?"

"ummmmmm no?"

"What eve."

"So Nat you wanna read it?"

"read it to me later. Lets go eat at the sakura tree."

"hai!"

~sakura tree~

"hey Nat."

"yes?"

"Umm wanna hear my peom now?"

"Right after you listen to mine"

_Polka,_

_I promise you I will protect you forever_

"written 18 years ago"

_I leaving I'm sorry _

_but I know that nothing can pull _

_us apart_

"written 16 years ago"

_I miss you_

_I'm sorry I lied_

_about _

_Luna and Nakim_

_They didn't cheat on me_

_they dumped me because I texted you too much_

_when I was with them _

"written 13 years ago"

_I need to do it_

_I need to confess _

_I held it in for way to long. _

_I really do hope you say yes_

"written 9 years ago"

_..._

_it you noticed _

_it's been a whole year..._

_and i still haven't confessed _

_hahaha your probably laughing at me right _

_now _

_I know your reading this . _

"Written 8 years ago"

_We have been dating for 4 years._

_people are telling me to get _

_on one knee but we need to explore the world _

_and find a job _

_Or in my terms _

_we are not _

_read_

_yet_

"Written 4 years ago"

_Now that we are back at the sakura tree_

_where we met _

_where we made our important promise_

_where I hugged you when you cried _

_where I told you I was leaving_

_Where I first came when I came back _

_where I finally confessed_

_ where we had OUR first kiss_

_I have a question to ask you _

"Will you marry me written 1 hour ago"

"I will love you forever, so yes Is all that I can say"

** WOAH that was alot of switching back and forth -.- **

**I Hope you enjoy my story RxR**

**Mikan: Natsume?**

**Natsume: what polka?**

**Mikan: Thats not a poem**

**Natsume: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?**


End file.
